


the fish and the ram

by since_I_saw_vienna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Study, Dream SMP mentioned, Gen, Introspection, Jschlatt is a god, Ocean God!Wilbur, Sky God!Schlatt, Wilbur Soot is a god, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/since_I_saw_vienna/pseuds/since_I_saw_vienna
Summary: Schlatt and Wilbur have always been gods, and they have always been together.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	the fish and the ram

Wilbur Soot is a god. 

It is a simple truth, one that has always been. He has never known anything else. He never will. 

Wilbur Soot is the ocean. 

He is endless and vast and impossibly deep, and he always has been. He is the waves and the tides, and the rain, too. He is music, for the ocean was the first melody known to man. 

Wilbur Soot is a siren, for the ocean has always lured people in only to drown them. The ocean is dangerous, but it is beautiful. The ocean is music and madness, just as it is water. 

Schlatt is a god, too. 

It has always been this way. Schlatt and Wilbur have always been gods, and they have always been together. 

Schlatt is the sky. He is the wind and breeze and clouds.

Schlatt is a storm, too. Just as he is the calm breeze and still skies, he is raging winds and frigid air. 

The funny thing about storms is that they only grow worse over water. 

As long as they can remember, as long as they have existed, Wilbur and Schlatt have caused each other pain. 

It is a simple thing, a part of their very nature. They hurt each other, but it is only natural. Wilbur will drown Schlatt, and he will bring the sky down. Schlatt will burn Wilbur back, and he will leave him with nothing. It is an endless fight, one in which there are no victors.

Even so, Schlatt and Wilbur are friends. This, too, has always been. The sky and the sea never touch, but at the same time they are never apart. The sky can not exist without the sea to provide a horizon, just as the sea is only blue for reflecting the sky. They have always been together. 

Schlatt and Wilbur have always been together, and yet the ocean and the sky never really touch. So far apart, and yet so inexplicably intertwined.

The sky and the sea are opposites in many ways. Wilbur is the deepest depths and Schlatt is the highest peaks. Inky black and blinding light. But they call to each other, too. Schlatt calls to Wilbur like the moon draws on the tides. Wilbur calls to Schlatt as the sun sets over the water. They are friends, and they are enemies, and they push and pull but still never really move. Neither ever wins, not really. Because together they ruin every good thing they've ever had, but they still have fun doing it.

Eternity is a long time to hold a grudge, and they cannot afford to be alone. Your greatest enemy might as well be your oldest friend. 

They have lived many lives, and they will live many more. They are the only constants in their long, long lives. 

Schlatt knows that it is Wilbur who drowns them, who brings tnt down from the sky. Wilbur knows it is Schlatt who burns him alive, who torments him in that endless void. They know, because it is in their nature. Wilbur and Schlatt are gods, and for that they can only take, and take, and take. Wilbur and Schlatt have always destroyed, just as they have always had each other.

It is only natural, then, that as Wilbur leaves for the Dream SMP, Schlatt is close behind. And he ruins everything that Wilbur has built, because Schlatt is a storm, and storms can only take, and take, and they will never give. As soon as the storm touches the water, there is a hurricane. Wilbur can only return in kind, because if Schlatt is taking, then so will he.

So Wilbur, he takes too. Because Schlatt has always been there to incite him, and who is he to refuse? The sea is madness, it is endless and cold, and yet people are still drawn to it. The thing about the ocean is that it doesn't care if you live or die, not when it is storming. 

Schlatt and Wilbur are equals, in every definition of the word. They are opposites, and for that they are enemies. But they are also the same, and for that they are friends. 

Schlatt and Wilbur are gods, and they are opposites, but they are the same.

Wilbur is the ocean, and Schlatt is the sky. They are opposites, never touching yet never apart. But even so, both are endless and vast. Both can be calm and still, both can be raging and wild and vicious. Neither care if you live if you are caught up in their storm. They cannot exist without each other. Wilbur and Schlatt are the sea and the sky, but they are both chaos. 

When the sky is angry, the ocean is soon to follow. It's wind whips the sea into a frenzy. Together, they are a storm, but it hurts them all the same. After all, you can still be burned even if you're the one holding the match. 

Wilbur and Schlatt have always hurt each other, and they always will. Through endless lives, they will destroy everything they know over and over again. To be a god is to hurt, this much is true. But they are still friends, nonetheless. Schlatt will drive Wilbur mad and burn him and take his country, just as Wilbur will drown Schlatt and bring down the sky and send that same country to the ground. They are a storm, and they do not care who is caught in the crossfire. They cannot afford to. 

Sometimes, the water is calm and the skies are clear. Sometimes, Schlatt and Wilbur are just friends, and their storms are forgotten. But it must rain eventually, and they cannot stay stagnant forever. 

Schlatt and Wilbur are gods. They are enemies and they are friends, they are opposites and they are the same. Together, they are a storm. Schlatt and Wilbur are chaos, and this will always be true. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unnecessarily dramatic but oh well. Sometimes I get an idea and my mind loses it over symbolism sorry 💔


End file.
